geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Tinkering with Tires (Thomas Lau Version)
Tinkering with Tires is a commercial, when the Thomas Lau gets a flat tire from his own car, but Tinker Bell arrives to help solve the problem. The Disney movie Tinker Bell releases September 18th, 2008. Voice Actors * Thomas Lau as Himself * Voice of Tinker Bell: Mae Whitman * Voice of VO as Andrew Anthony Aired * Commercial First Aired: August 12th 2008 * Commercial Last Aired: October 6th 2008 Transcript (Scene: Gas station - A Thomas Lau coming to his car after getting something to eat.) Thomas Lau: So let me get this straight: With the GEICO app, people can get Roadside Assistance, digital ID cards, manage policy, file a claim, add a car, AND speak costumer service? (Looks at a flat tire on his car) Thomas Lau: Oh dear, speaking of Roadside assistance, I got a flat tire. (Tinker Bell appears) Thomas Lau: Oy!! I'm walking here! What're you doing here, anyway, Ms. Fairy?! Tinker Bell: Me? I came her to fix that flat tire. (pumps the tire up with a Flat Tire Inflator) Tinker Bell: There. Thomas Lau: (chuckles) Thank you, mate. Tinker Bell: (gives the Thomas Lau a thumbs up and flies away) Good luck on saving people money, Mr. Lau! Thomas Lau: Cheers! (Cut to: Movie title, then the GEICO logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone: 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: Or call the office near you) VO: Own and see the all new Tinker bell movie. On Disney DVD and Blu-Ray disc September 18th. Rated G. GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. Transcript (Now Available) (Scene: Gas station - A Thomas Lau coming to his car after getting something to eat.) Thomas Lau: So let me get this straight: With the GEICO app, people can get Roadside Assistance, digital ID cards, manage policy, file a claim, add a car, AND speak costumer service? (Looks at a flat tire on his car) Thomas Lau: Oh dear, speaking of Roadside assistance, I got a flat tire. (Tinker Bell appears) Thomas Lau: Oy!! I'm walking here! What're you doing here, anyway, Ms. Fairy?! Tinker Bell: Me? I came her to fix that flat tire. (pumps the tire up with a Flat Tire Inflator) Tinker Bell: There. Thomas Lau: (chuckles) Thank you, mate. Tinker Bell: (gives the Thomas Lau a thumbs up and flies away) Good luck on saving people money, Mr. Lau! Thomas Lau: Cheers! (Cut to: Movie title, then the GEICO logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone: 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: Or call the office near you) VO: Own and see the all new Tinker bell movie. Now on Disney DVD and Blu-ray disc. Rated G. GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO Tinkerbell ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Disney ADS